R O T A T I O N
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Kise ngefans banget sama Aomine, dan dia bilang dia juga suka sama Kuroko, tapi mengapa sekarang dia malah jadinya sama Akashi? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Karena terkadang kita mendapatkan apa yang tidak kita harapkan.


Tolong lihat peringatan dibawah ini sebelum membaca ;

Warning : OOC(entah tingkat apa), Typo perlu di cek, cerita gak jelas, dan yang penting ni ff di buat terburu-buru karena tiba-tiba(Lagi) mendapat ide di tengah jalan. Yang terakhir, jika tak suka jangan memaksakan diri anda untuk membaca lebih lanjut. Sekian.

* * *

Kuroko No Basket : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

ROTATION : © Hiria-ka

* * *

"Huwaaaa! Ki-chan!" Momoi yang baru saja di bukakan pintu oleh si tuan rumah, langsung saja memeluk Kise dengan air mata berlinang.

"E-eh? A-ada apa Momocchi?" si model yang terkena musibah pelukan Momoi hanya bisa bertanya dengan panik.

"Tetsu-kun marah padaku lagi... hiks, Aku heran, Kau saja bisa rukun dengan Akashi-kun, tapi mengapa aku dan Tetsu-kun tidak? Huwaaaaa... ini tidak adil Ki-chan! Sepertinya dia masih menyukai mu! hiks... dia juga selalu saja berkomentar tentang keburukan ku yang tidak bisa memasak!" curhatnya tanpa disuruh dan sukses membuat Kise tercengang.

"H-Hah? Ehm... Momocchi... sepertinya kau salah paham 'ssu... sejak dulu Kurokocchi tidak pernah menyukai ku sedikit pun, meski aku sangat menyukainya 'ssu yo..."

"Eh?" Momoi berhenti menangis dan memandang Kise lekat-lekat mencari kebohongan di matanya. Tapi... nihil. "Kau tidak berbohong kan Ki-chan?"

Model cantik itu menghela nafas berat. "Mana mungkin aku tega membohongi mu Momocchi"

"Ta-tapi... soal gosip yang beredar waktu SMP? Kau menyatakan perasaan mu pada Tetsu-kun kan?"

"Uhm... ya, itu memang benar. Tapi hasilnya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan kok, Momocchi"

"EH? Tapi... tapi... Benarkah seperti itu Ki-chan?"

Kise mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Masuklah, akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kise jatuh terduduk di lantai kayu gymnasium dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Seperti biasa... kau memang hebat, Aominecchi..."

"Heh... kau saja yang lemah... sudah ah, aku capek. Hari ini sampai sini saja" baru saja pemuda dim itu mau melangkah tapi kaos belakangnya sudah ditarik lebih dulu oleh Kise.

"Sekali lagi, Aominecchi"

Aomine hanya menatap malas pada pemuda pirang yang kini menundukan wajahnya.

"Hm... tidak. Hari ini aku mau membeli majalah Maichan edisi terbaru. Besok saja" ucapnya dan melepaskan tangan Kise dari bajunya.

Kise yang merasa kesal karena di nomor dua kan oleh idolanya itu pun menyumpah-nyumpah. "Lihat saja! Lain kali aku pasti menang! Aominecchi!"

Aomine menghentikan sejenak langkahnya lalu menjawab. "... ya, ku tunggu hal itu terjadi. berjuanglah" dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kise yang tertegun mendengar ucapannya.

"Terimakasih, Aominecchi" gumamnya pelan seraya tersenyum lembut menatap punggung pemuda dim yang sangat di idolakannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah tanggal 14 februari. Dimana kau bisa memberikan cokelat sebagai bentuk kasih sayang mu pada orang yang kau sukai.

"K-Kurokocchi... A-aku menyukai mu 'ssu yo... i-ini..." Kise memberikan sekotak kecil cokelat dengan pita berwarna biru muda yang senada dengan warna rambut Kuroko. wajahnya bersemu merah seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Pemuda baby blue yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama keempat teman Kisedainya yang lain di rooftop sekolah, hanya dapat menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang memasukan sesendok makan siangnya ke mulut. Sama halnya dengan empat orang lain yang juga berada disana.

Nekat sekali model bodoh itu menyatakan perasaannya di depan orang banyak! Bagaimana kalau di tolak?

PLAAAK

Geplakan dari Aomine sukses membuat si pirang kembali sadar dari tersipunya.

"Apa-apaan kau Aominecchi!"

"Bodoh! Kau itu laki-laki! Kenapa kau malah memberikan cokelat pada Tetsu? Apa kau tak menerima satupun cokelat dari penggemarmu?" tukasnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kise dengan sumpitnya.

"Kau yang bodoh Aominecchi! Ini kan hari kasih sayang! Siapapun boleh memberikan cokelat pada orang yang kau sayangi 'ssu! Dan asal kau tahu saja ya, loker ku sudah penuh dengan segala macam cokelat!" balasnya kesal tanpa mempedulikan empat orang lain yang merasa makannya terganggu oleh ocehannya.

"Oi Kise! Berisik! Kau kemari mau bertemu dengan Kuroko atau bertengkar dengan Aomine hah, nodayo?!" Kini suara Midorima terdengar marah karena ritual makan siangnya yang beradat terganggu.

"Ah! Iya! Aku sampai lupa! Ini gara-gara kau Aominecchi!"

"Heh... kebiasaan mu itu hanya selalu menyalahkan orang"

Kise pun tak mempedulikan lagi keberadaan Aomine dan langsung beralih kembali pada Kuroko yang sudah melanjutkan makan siangnya selagi Kise dan Aomine berdebat.

"Nee, Kurokocchi, terimalah perasaan ku 'ssu yo..."

Kuroko pun kembali meletakan bentonya sejenak sebelum menjawab. Mata biru lautnya menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi pada Kise yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu pada ku, Kise-kun. Hanya saja..."

"Ryouta, ikut aku"

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Akashi sudah berdiri dan menarik tangan Kise tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

BUK

Kapten Teiko itu memojokan sang model ke tembok koridor sekolah yang untungnya sepi.

"A-ada apa, A-Akashicchi?" tanyanya gugup ketika kedua manik heterochrome itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ryouta. Jangan menyukai orang lain selain diriku"

Jeda.

"Ini perintah"

Kise membeku mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaptennya.

"Ma-maaf Akashicchi... a-aku tak mengerti maksud mu 'ssu..." tanyanya takut-takut sembari menghidari tatapan Akashi dengan wajah bercucuran keringat.

"Kau tahu artinya ini, Ryouta?"

Akashi yang memang memiliki tinggi yang kurang sepadan dengan Kise pun menarik kepala sang model lalu kemudian mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?" tanyanya pada Kise yang kini malah terdiam syok.

"A-Akashicchi..." Model cantik itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tak percaya. "A-apa yang... kau lakukan 'ssuuu! Huwaaaaa!" dan melarikan diri dari sana sambil menangis. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau cokelat yang tadinya ingin dia berikan pada Kuroko malah terjatuh ketika berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi kembali ke rooftop sekolah sambil memain-mainkan kotak cokelat milik Kise yang ia temukan tadi.

"A-Aka-chin... ku kira kau tak akan kembali..." terlihat wajah syok dari Murasakibara yang ketahuan tengah memakan bekal Akashi yang tadi ditinggal pergi oleh pemiliknya.

Sementara anggota Kisedai yang lain hanya dapat membatin _'mati kau Murasakibara'_ lalu pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"A-Aka-chin... maaf... tadi aku masih lapar jadi..."

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah tak penting itu, Akashi pun segera memotongnya. "Ah.. tak apa Atsushi. makan saja, lagi pula aku sudah tak membutuhkannya" ucapnya ramah seraya menatap kotak cokelat milik Kise yang masih ia mainkan.

 _'Hah... Selamat'_

Semua yang berada disana pun bernafas lega karena tak terjadi pertumpahan darah antara titan ungu dan pemburu sadis bergunting merah.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kise-kun? Kenapa kau hanya kembali sendiri?" Kuroko yang merasa janggal dengan tidak hadirnya Kise yang tadi memiliki urusan dengannya pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tidak ada."

Dan hanya jawaban singkat mencurigakan yang ia dapatkan.

"Tetsuya" Kuroko kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Akashi. "Kau tadi bermaksud menolaknya kan?" Akashi menyeringai tipis sembari melempar-lempar kotak cokelat dengan pita biru muda itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya. Kurasa dia layak mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik dari ku. Akashi-kun"

Akashi pun melebarkan seringainya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti benda ini sekarang menjadi milik ku" ucapnya seraya membuka kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan hiasan pita biru diatasnya, lalu memakan beberapa cokelat dengan bentuk abstrak tak karuan yang ada disana.

Terdiam sebentar. Kuroko dan anggota Kisedai yang lainnya menatap Akashi dengan terheran-heran.

Kedua alis pemilik emperor eye itu bertaut merasakan coklat yang ia yakini adalah buatan tangan Kise sendiri. "Terlalu manis. Sama seperti si pembuatnya" komentarnya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Dan reaksi semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap Kapten mereka dengan pandangan horror. Terutama Kuroko.

* * *

Kise tak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan Kaptennya yang tiba-tiba berlaku sembrono padanya. Akibatnya ia jadi tak semangat masuk sekolah dan berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya.

"Huh... Akashicchi bodoh. Dia pikir apa yang sudah dia lakukan 'ssu! Itu kan ciuman pertama ku yang sudah ku jaga hanya untuk Kurokocchi... menyebalkan!"

"Oh.. jadi kemarin Akashi mencium mu?"

"Iya 'ssu! menyebalka— huwaaa Aominecchi! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!"

"Sejak kau bilang 'Akashicchi bodoh' dan seterusnya" jawab Aomine yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan malas sembari menekuk kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala.

"Jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa tentang hal ini ya Aominecchi, Kumohon 'ssu~"

"Hm... asal kau mau saja membelikanku majalah Maichan minggu besok"

"Hah?! APA?!"

"Itupun kalau kau setuju, kalau tidak ya..."

"O-oke! baiklah baiklah! Tapi kumohon rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun 'ssu yo..."

"Oke! Setuju!"

Dan Aomine pun langsung merangkul Kise sembari berjalan ke kelas mereka tanpa menyadari tatapan dingin dari seseorang yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan mereka di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun, rhythm main mu berantakan" Kuroko menghampiri Kise dibench dan duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Tetsu benar, tak biasanya kau bermain seperti itu" Aomine juga ikut duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Kise yang di tanyai seperti itu hanya diam mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah sambil meremas kaos didadanya erat-erat.

 _'Kenapa... setiap melihat Akashicchi aku jadi malu?'_ batinnya dengan wajah yang kian memerah. Untung saja kedua temannya itu hanya mengira kalau itu adalah efek dari kelelahan.

PLEK

Tiba-tiba Kuroko dengan santai meletakan telapak tangannya pada kening Kise. "Apa kau sakit Kise-kun? Suhu tubuh mu panas. Dan wajahmu juga memerah"

"Eh?" Kise tersadar dari pikirannya. "Ti-tidak kok Kurokocchi... Aku hanya..." omongannya terpotong ketika Akashi tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Ikut aku, Ryouta" titahnya pada sang model yang langsung menegang kaku dibuatnya.

"Eh? A-aku tidak mau!" tolaknya sembari memeluk sebelah tangan Kuroko dan Aomine.

Sedangkan duo cahaya dan bayangan itu hanya dapat memandangnya heran.

"Ryouta, lepaskan tangan mu dari Daiki dan Tetsuya" titahnya lagi, mutlak.

Tapi Kise malah menundukan wajahnya dan mempererat pelukannya pada duo cahaya bayangan itu. Tak mengerti kalau sosok iblis di depannya itu sedang cemburu. "Tidak mau 'ssu yo..." ucapnya pelan hampir berbisik. Sepertinya dia malu dekat-dekat dengan Akashi.

Sementara Akashi sendiri masih tetap tenang dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan mereka juga, baiklah. Daiki, Tetsuya, cepat menyingkir dari hadapan ku" titahnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya yang pastinya manjur sama kedua bayangan dan cahaya itu.

GYUT

Tapi rencana mereka untuk bisa pergi dari sana gagal total karena tiba-tiba saja cengkraman Kise pada tangan mereka menjadi lebih kuat, sekuat tenaga monster.

"Kise-kun, kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku masih mau hidup didunia" ucap Kuroko mulai ngelantur sembari menarik-narik tangan kirinya dari Kise.

"O-Oi... Kise! Lepaaaas! Lepaaass! Masa depanku bersama maichan masih panjang!" Aomine sendiri sudah meronta-ronta menghentakan tangan kanannya yang tidak dibebaskan juga oleh Kise.

"Baiklah, Ryouta. Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, setidaknya tatap aku" Akashi masih sabar mengahadapi calon ehem Ukenya itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi Kise hanya menjawab 'Tidak' sambil semakin menundukan kepalanya. Membuat Akashi yang tadinya sabar menjadi tak sabaran dan langsung menarik dagu Kise untuk melihat wajah model cantik itu.

"Lihat aku, Ryou—"

GLUK

"ta..."

Ketiga orang yang ada disana minus Kise menelan ludah mereka masing-masing ketika mendapati wajah Kise yang hampir menangis sudah bersemu merah semerah rambut Akashi ditambah ekspresi malunya yang malah menambah kesan manis di mata mereka.

 _'Ma-manis...'_ Batin Aomine dan Kuroko bersamaan.

Akashi?

Jangan ditanya. Dia sendiri juga sempat tak berkutik selama beberapa detik karenanya. Malahan dirinya merasa kalau jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang ketika melihat wajah blushing Kise plus setitik air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya.

BETH

Kise memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain guna menghindari tatapan Akashi yang serasa mengintimidasi nya.

"A... Aku hanya... menyukai... Kurokocchi" ucapnya saat teringat perkataan Akashi kemarin.

Sedang Kuroko hanya bisa menegang mendengarnya, walau pun ia ingat kemarin pemuda blonde itu menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Tapi kali ini ia merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya.

"Da... Dan, ka-kalau pun aku menyukai orang lain selain Kurokocchi, o-orang itu adalah... Aominecchi..."

Sekarang Aomine yang tegang karena merasakan firasat buruk menghantuinya.

Mendengar keraguan belaka dalam nada suara Kise, Akashi kembali memasang muka temboknya. Tak ada ekspresi khusus, hanya tatapannya saja yang mulai melembut.

"Aku juga" Tukas Akashi kemudian. "Walau sudah tahu begitu, aku akan tetap menyukai mu, Ryouta" lanjutnya. Lalu pergi dari sana. Membuat Kise serta Aomine dan Kuroko tertegun.

"O-oh... jadi itu alasannya... tak heran kalau dia mencium mu, Kise" celetuk Aomine asal jeplak membuat Kuroko yang satu-satunya tak tahu apa-apa disana menjadi bingung.

Lalu,

Hari berikutnya, Kise yang memang sudah menyadari kalau dirinya juga telah jatuh hati pada Akashi, memutuskan untuk memberitahukan perasaannya pada si Kapten, dengan modus 'meminta pertanggung jawaban pada sang emperor karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya'.

"Ini salah mu 'ssu! Aku sudah menjaga baik-baik ciuman pertama ku itu untuk Kurokocchi! Tapi kau malah merampasnya! Dan... Dan... dan karena kau telah mengambil ciuman pertama ku, maka, kau juga harus mengambil hati ku 'ssu yo, Akashicchi!" jelasnya maksa tanpa pikir panjang kalau nyawanya bisa saja melayang di tangan pemuda bergunting itu.

Tapi untunglah, Akashi sendiri malah mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Tak perlu menuntut ku seperti itupun, aku pasti akan mengambil hati mu, Ryouta. Bahkan mengambil dirimu dari orang tua mu nantinya"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah singkatnya 'ssu... tak ada salah paham lagi kan, Momocchi?"

Momoi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sembari menggosok dagunya entah berpikir atau apa. "Ho... Tapi benar-benar tak kusangka kau bisa berakhir dengan Akashi-kun, Ki-chan. Ku kira, kau nantinya akan berakhir dengan salah satu dari mereka, Tetsu-kun atau Aomine-kun"

"Haha... sayangnya tidak seperti yang ku harapkan 'ssu... lagi pula sekarang kan Kurokocchi sudah menjadi milikmu, Momocchi"

"Jadi kau menyesal telah memilih ku, Ryouta?" Akashi yang baru saja pulang bekerja tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara dua mahkluk berbeda jenis itu diruang tamu.

"Eh... Seicchi! Selamat datang 'ssu..." Kise yang mendapati tunangan tercintanya tengah menghampiri mereka seraya mengendurkan dasi langsung saja berdiri dan memberikan ciuman selamat datang singkat di pipi pemuda berambut merah yang sekarang tingginya sudah sejajar dengannya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu 'ssu yo!" ucapnya kemudian seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Akashi dengan manja tanpa menyadari tatapan iri dari Momoi atas kemesraan mereka.

"Tapi walau begitu, sekarang aku bahagia, Momocchi"

"Eh?"

"Karena akhirnya aku bersama dengan Akashicchi" lanjut Kise sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Akashi tanpa melepas rangkulan nya pada leher pemuda merah yang kini diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

"Terkadang, kita memang mendapatkan apa yang tidak kita harapkan. Tapi, mungkin itulah yang terbaik bagi kita kelak"

Tanpa sadar Momoi mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar kata-kata bijak yang sepertinya mustahil sekali keluar dari seorang Kise. Sekarang ia bisa pulang dengan tenang dan segera berbaikan dengan Kuroko setelah mengetahui kebenaran dari semua kesalahpahamannya selama ini.

"Terimakasih Ki-chan! Lain kali aku akan datang bersama Tetsu-kun"

-END-

Siapapun anda. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir^^


End file.
